1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input system for an facsimile machine, and more particularly to a facsimile machine having a host section and a scanner section provided separately from the host machine, in which the scanner section reads image data and transmits it to the host section, and the host section executes a facsimile communication.
2. Prior Art
Facsimile machines exist that consist of a host section (referred to as a host machine) for carrying out the major facsimile operations, e.g., transmission/reception of image data, and a small image reader, which is separable from the host machine. This type of facsimile machine is used mainly for reading a part of a large original document, for example, newspaper, or one page of a bulky volume. As the small image reader of this type, an a handy scanner based on an image sensor is known.
The conventional handy scanner must be handled while dragging signal and power supply cables connected thereto. Accordingly, it is unhandy.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho. 55-14626, for example, discloses a technique to solve the above problem. In the technique, image data read by the scanner is wirelessly transmitted to a plotter.
The application of such a wireless communication to a facsimile machine is also disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Sho. 63-193658. In the publication, a handy-scanner, battery-driven, includes an image memory for storing image data that is read, and transfer means for wirelessly transferring the image data of the memory to a host machine. A host machine transmits the received image data to an intended called party in a facsimile mode.
In the facsimile machine of the type in which the host machine and the handy-scanner are separately provided, the handy-scanner is of the codeless type, and hence its handling is very easy.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei. 2-49264 discloses a technique in which a telephone function part of the facsimile machine is used as a cordless telephone, and with the cordless telephone the facsimile machine is remotely operated for transmission and reception.
In the prior art, an optical communication using photo diodes or a wireless communication in which a carrier signal is modulated by image data and is transmitted in the form of radio wave, is used for communication between the facsimile terminals. The directivity in the radio-wave communication is lower than that in the optical communication. Accordingly, it is relatively easy to intercept the radio-wave communication. In this respect, to keep a secret it is preferable to employ the optical communication.
However, the optical communication has a disadvantage in that an obstacle, if present between light emitting and receiving ends, will intercept a light signal between them.